


Dashing Through The Snow (& Penguin Guano)

by natashavomanova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashavomanova/pseuds/natashavomanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma loves her boss. She really does. But when her boss makes them fly south to the windswept, bleak island of Southern Thule, let’s say she was less than thrilled with his choice of a typical ‘barren and uninhabited island’ kind of S.H.I.E.L.D. rendezvous. </p><p>Coulson makes them go to an island just north of Antarctica for a 'strategical meeting' with former S.H.I.E.L.D. director Maria Hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dashing Through The Snow (& Penguin Guano)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



> This piece of work is dedicated to the lovely Oparu, I hope you enjoy it ^.^
> 
>  
> 
> Semi-AU, it's kind of like Season 1 where the team wandered around solving world crises one at a time. Some swearing involved.
> 
> This is also my very first fic on AO3, so I apologize if it's not A* material.

Jemma loves her boss. She really does. But when her boss makes them fly south to the windswept, bleak island of Southern Thule, let’s say she was less than thrilled with his choice of a typical ‘barren and uninhabited island’ kind of S.H.I.E.L.D. rendezvous.

They’d landed on the island to schedule a meeting with the former S.H.I.E.L.D. director Maria Hill to discuss end of the world-type problems. Director Coulson and Maria had locked themselves up in his office a few hours ago, and haven’t left it since.

The rest of the team was left to their own devices, Fitz uncharacteristically chattering away to a bemused Mack and Trip (its’ part of what used to be a sunken volcano, and the density of the marine life here is staggering…), Lance and Bobbi bickering over a piece of landing equipment while Skye lounged on an armchair, face stoic as she lazily scrolled through something on her phone. May was probably upstairs, performing some form of Tai Chi.

The hacktivist swings herself off the chair, her signature smirk slowly appearing onto her face, "It's cold as fuck, there's nothing to do and snow is everywhere. Why can't we just go out and have some fun while we wait for the grown-ups to finish upstairs?"

"I really don't think that's advisable, Skye, it's against protocol and it would be much better if we jus-" Jemma began to list out the cons of the idea when Skye cuts her off.

"My bargain: I will watch the Christmas special of Doctor Who with you and Fitz, no complaints. And I will accept all of your British words you pull on me when we play Scrabble. Deal?" She pulls the puppy eyes. Oh, how Jemma hates the puppy eyes. 

"Seems fair to me. Grab your coats, team, we're making snow angels in the Sandwich Islands!"Lance runs past, while Skye, Fitz, and Mack follow. 

"I haven't even agreed to it yet." She sighs through her nose.

"There's no harm in having some fun, Jemma." Bobbi smiles as she strides past with those wonderfully lon- _Simmons._ _  
_

"Listen to the girl, doctor." Trip advises, giving her a pat on the shoulder, "You gotta bring the noise and funk wherever you go."

* * *

 

"My god, this was a bad idea." She shies away from the opening of the Bus, the wind finding its way up the garage door and past her cheeks. 

"Hey now, you can't back out after a deal," Skye playfully nudges her arm and gestures to the laughter coming from outside, "You can't exactly miss out on this, can you?" 

"I guess I can't." She murmurs, and they walked down to be met by quite a comical sight.

Lance was sitting in a circle of dark mass, staring at his ruined leather gloves speechlessly as the others tittered.

"What the bloody hell is this stuff?" 

"Penguin guano." Fitz informs him, grinning from behind his hand.

"Which I'm assuming is...?"

"Basically, penguin shit." Bobbi snorts before dissolving into laughter once again.

"Shut up, you hell-beast." 

"What happened to being on good terms, asshole?" 

"It got terminated right about the time you shoved me into penguin shit!" 

"Well, I guess you deserve a faceful of this!" Bobbi grabs a handful of snow and throws it at Lance's face. 

All motion stops for one stunned second before it all goes to hell.

Fitz, Mack, and Trip immediately team up, Fitz scrambling to make a makeshift base as Mack and Trip throw fistfuls of snow in random directions, eventually hitting Lance in the back. The British man swears and starts to throw balls as well, but they're tainted with brown and everyone desperately attempts to avoid them. Bobbi pairs up with her and Skye, and they methodically retreat, Bobbi and Skye throwing carefully aimed snowballs while Jemma promptly hides behind them (not her best moment, she knows).

When they're safely away from the group, they sit down and observe, laughing quietly at the fact that the boys don't seem to notice, and at the sight of a dripping wet Lance swearing profusely as the trio threw snowballs at him. 

"Why aren't you throwing balls at those she devils over the- mmmph!" He catches a ball with his mouth, temporarily withholding his ability to speak.

"Can you believe I was married to that idiot?" Bobbi shakes her head, somewhat resigned.

"If I say yes, will you kill me?" Skye grins toothily.

"No, but I'll knock you into the dirt!" Bobbi rugby tackles her to the ground, promptly bringing Jemma down with them with not so much as a dignified squeak.

"And that completes the collection of a week's worth of laundry." Skye groans, pawing at Bobbi's threatening hands, poised to tickle her, "Oh, shit, _no!"_

"'Hell  _yes_ _!_ " Bobbi proceeds to swoop in, fingers digging into any soft spot she could find, Skye squirming like a snake shedding its skin, hysterically trying to wriggle out of the Amazon-like woman's grasp.

And where was Jemma? Well, somewhere between 'underneath Skye's legs' and 'underneath Bobbi's torso'. It was all very complicated.

"Manscaping! For the love of god, manscaping!" It comes out slightly higher-pitched than usual. as she attempts to wrest herself out of the pretzel of limbs that had formed.

"Wha- Oh, god, I'm so sorry, Jem!" Skye gives one last mighty onslaught of slaps to Bobbi's arms before carefully extracting Jemma from the battlefield. 

"Sorry, Jemma, kind of forget you were behind us." Skye smiles apologetically as she examines the bio-chemist for injuries.

"I'm the doctor, so really, I should be checking you two for injuries. That was quite a scuffle you had going on there." Her voice betrays only a slight bit of annoyance, and the duo hang their heads in shame, much to her delight.

"Yeah, that was a little, okay,  _really,_ immature of us, but we couldn't help it." Bobbi allows herself to be checked for bruises (that were obviously forming) and only winced slightly when prodded at.

"I don't know about the 'we', I only stated my opinion." Skye swerves around an attack, smirking smugly when Jemma stepped between them.

"Please behave like civilized, proper adults till I can hand over the role of parent to May." 

"What happened to being my girlfriend?" Skye pouts.

"That will commence as soon as you stop acting like a nitwit." Her pout deepens, but it disappears soon enough when she gave her a quick kiss.

 

* * *

 

When they get back on the Bus, they find a shivering Lance wrapped in a blanket or five, Trip and Mack drying off like they're at a photoshoot, and Fitz fidgeting with a growing puddle encircling his seat, underneath the stare of an amused Melinda and Maria, each drinking a cup of tea and coffee, respectively. 

"Took you three long enough to get here." May addresses them as soon as they're within hearing range.

"Yes, well, I may or may not have been pushed into the snow by Agent 19, then swiftly tickled. It was a brutal attack." Skye stands, her face a mask of complete innocence.

"Of course." May's voice is droll, and is wearing her usual expression: her unimpressed one.

"Yes, well, if that's all, I'd like if Dr Simmons here could check up on the team's injuries." 

May waves her away, eyes glinting with humor, "Go."

"Thank you, S.O." Skye ushers Bobbi and Jemma away towards the others, before turning around and giving her a wink.

May merely laughs.

* * *

 

"Is your team always this... festive?" Maria inquires, stirring her coffee.

May hums in response, observing the members as they play a heated game of 'Heads Up!', while Skye and Simmons spectate from the love seat while watching the Doctor Who Christmas special.

"Must never be quiet."

"Unfortunately." 

"But you wouldn't give it up?"

A smile graces her face, "Never."


End file.
